Thomas Chatham
History Thomas Chatham Missing Data Neon Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Arkham Files ArkhamWare MEDICAL BRIEFING * META: Negative. Patient does not possess an active meta-gene or any detectable dormant meta-gene. * Scars: Patient has several notable scars including gunshot (left shoulder), long cut (lower back), and circular cut (right pelvis). * Tattoos: Patient has several notable tattoos including "R.L.D." (abdomen), a rose (left calf), and "Black Light Tribe" (back). PSYCH BRIEFING * Aggression: Patient is extremely volatile and prone to bouts of hostility and violence, particularly when stressed. BEHAVIOR BRIEFING * Association: Patient has been known to associate with Selina Kyle (Patient #40331) while in custody. Rumor is that patient regards Patient Kyle as a sort of 'folk hero' from the East End neighborhood, from which both patients originate. * Conduct: Patient was reprimanded for making suggestive comments toward Dr. Meridian during a group session. * Gang: Patient is the leader of the street gang known as the 'Black Light Tribe'. * Participation: Patient actively resists his personal treatment sessions. Due to his last outburst, his group sessions are suspended. CUSTODY BRIEFING * Affiliation: Patient is the leader of the street gang known as the 'Black Light Tribe'. GCPD intelligence suggests that the BLT were involved in a number of criminal activities with ties to the 'Masterminds'. Report any suspicious activity involving these patients. * Escape: Patient attempted to escape with the Patients Napier (#42540) and Nygma (#48140) in November 2016. He was caught after delaying responders and disrupting attempts by security to apprehend Napier and Nygma, aiding in their escape. * Threat: Patient has extensive ties to the criminal underworld of Gotham City. Patient is also highly athletic and a skilled fighter who is prone to use violence to get what he wants. Exercise extreme caution around this patient. HOUSE BRIEFING * Type: Patient has been categorized as a Maximum Security patient due to his threat group association and is currently assigned to Solitary Confinement as a result of his recent escape attempt. WORK BRIEFING * Hold: Patient is restricted from work assignments due to his security assessment.ArkhamWare: Thomas Chatham * Threat Assignment: Unknown * Treatment Ranking: Unknown * Intake Interviewer: Unknown * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Simon Hurt Trivia and Notes Trivia * His tattoo "R.L.D." stands for "Red Light District". * The Black Light Tribe is a street gang distinguished by their use of brightly colored paints which they use to mark their bodies, clothing, cars, and territory. They are headquartered in the East End and operate mostly through protection rackets, sex trafficking, and drug dealing; but also are trying to get into gambling, arms dealing, and money laundering. Their leader, Thomas "Neon" Chatham is a capable young man, but he is regarded by most high-profile criminals to be something of a joke. Whether he is considered a joke or not, no one can argue he's kept the East End and much of the Narrows on lock for years. Notes * Neon's Patient number (#62097) is a nod to the release date of Batman and Robin movie in June 20, 1997. * He's a composite character of Thomas Chatham and the neon gangsters from Batman Forever. * His suggestive comments towards Dr. Meridian are a nod to Batman Forever, where Chase was Batman's love interest. Links and References * Appearances of Thomas Chatham * Character Gallery: Thomas Chatham Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Composite Character Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Light Tribe Members Category:Americans Category:African Americans Category:Tattoos Category:Gothamite Category:27th Reality Category:Known to Authorities Identity